


A New Job... Or Two

by Youknowit624



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-06-10 07:39:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6946009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Youknowit624/pseuds/Youknowit624
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To pay off all of his fines, Roy has to get a new job. Luckily, about four months ago, Oliver reopened Verdant. Roy gets the job and thinks everything will be fine, that is until he begins to see too much of his boss, and things get a little heated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A New Job... Or Two

**Author's Note:**

> This story takes place in what should be considered as an alternate dimension, although very few things have changed. Any differences from the original story is due to that and not a mistake.

"Mr. Harper," his lawyer begins, "you owe $1,000 in fines. I am doing the best I can to stall, but I can't do it for much longer. You need to take action."  
"And what kind of action might that be?" Roy asks in his usual sassy tone.  
"I suggest that you get a job- one that pays well," his lawyer suggests, which definitely displeases Roy.  
"Whatever," Roy replies, standing up. He walks out of the room, with absolutely no intention of getting a job. He climbs inside his stolen car, and starts driving. He begins on his ever so short journey back to his house, one trashed and not guest-worthy, which stands alone in the Glades. He's about a mile from his house, when the car breaks down. He gets out of the car, and slams the door in angrily. He looks around and sees that his car has broken down right in front of Verdant. _Great. I'll go in and just drink away my problems._ He walks through the double doors into the nightclub, even though it isn't even night. There's not as many people inside as there normally is, but enough to call a crowd. Roy heads up to the counter, and asks for two beers. And then another two. Then three. Until the point where he is so drunk, someone could ask him anything and he would answer it truthfully without knowing what he's doing. Some random guy comes over and sits down on the stool next to him. "So," he begins, "you employed?" "Nope," Roy answers as he turns his head to the man. "I'm supposed to be looking for a job, but I haven't really gotten around to it. Besides, I don't think a job anywhere near here is right for me." "You can have a job here," a woman says from behind the bar. Roy turns around and sees Thea Queen, co-owner of Verdant. "Oh, no. I don't- I don't think that it's a fit," Roy says. "I insist. I'll just fill out the application, and you're hired!" she happily says. "I just need your name." "Roy- uh, Roy Harper," says. Before heading into the back, she says, "I just have to give it to my brother." Her brother. Oliver Queen. Living legend. The man who survived on an island for five years. Roy was doomed. This is what drunkenness gets you. Roy heads home, only a little drunk now, which is enough to let him stress about the following day. The night goes by slowly, and he only gets about five hours of sleep, but it is more than sleep than he normally gets so, he's okay with it. When he wakes up, it's half past nine, which means he only has thirty minutes to get ready for his new work and be there. He quickly changes his clothes, brushes his teeth, and rushes out the door and into his stolen car. He arrives at Verdant, and steps through the door with only a minute to go. "So you're the new guy?" Roy hears a voice say from behind. He turns around, coming face to face with Oliver Queen. "Oh, um, Mr. Queen," Roy says, embarrassing himself. "I would offer to show you around, but you probably know this place inside and out already since you spend so much time here," he says, offensively. Roy stares at him, not sure what to say or do, trying not to embarrass himself anymore than he already has. Oliver's stern face changes to a grin, and he pats Roy on the shoulder. "I'm just kidding. Anyway, I've decided you'll be paid $75 an hour. You'll work from either 10 to 6, or 6 to 2. Your choice." Oliver walks out of the room, and Roy finally snaps out of his trance like state. He didn't hear a word Oliver said after his face lit up with a smile. _Come on, Roy. He's your boss. Get over it, and get to work!_ Roy quickly gets to work, and does his best to keep focus. But every time Oliver comes into the same room, Roy can't help but stop and stare.


End file.
